The invention generally relates to magazines for nail guns and, more particularly, to a combination magazine and loader for supplying, separating and loading the leading member from a supply of fasteners or tacks of the type characterized by commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,922, entitled “Tack, Hammer Tacker Therefor, and Method,” as well as commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,998, entitled “Hammer Tacker, and Tack Therefor,” the disclosures of which are incorporated fully herein by this reference.
Briefly, the tack disclosed in those patents has an especially broad flat head to provide a large surface area particularly effective for fastening soft, thin, membrane materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide consumers of this tack with a magazine option other than the known manual hammer tacker magazines as disclosed in the commonly-owned patents, and in favor of manual, electric, pneumatic, or gas-powered nail guns outfitted with a magazine in accordance with the invention.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.